1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a continuous multistage process for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes by hydrolysis and condensation of chlorosilanes.
2. Background Art
Processes for the continuous preparation of organopolysiloxanes are known. In this context, reference may be made, for example, to DE 198 00 023 A, in which a multistage hydrolysis of full alkoxylate in toluene with hydrochloric acid is described. Furthermore, DE 32 02 558 A describes a continuous process for the preparation of siloxanes with the use of chlorosilanes and dilute hydrochloric acid.